


Munchkins

by elefseus



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: El agujero de un donut relleno de mermelada de fresa y una revista de moda.





	Munchkins

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a ser para el cumpleaños de Haruna pero no me dio tiempo a acabarlo (de hecho está sin acabar)
> 
> Imagina que todos tus amigos sean highxjokerP y aun así no encontrar a nadie que te diga si son ooc

Natsuki huele bien, no a algo en concreto, solo a ropa limpia y a algo fresco que no es capaz de nombrar aunque lo intenta por activa y por pasiva. Entierra la cara en su hombro e inspira profundamente, sin importarle lo raro que pueda ser, antes de acariciar el cuello ajeno con su nariz. Quizás es alguna flor, ¿Lavanda? ¿Jazmín? Tendrá que preguntarle luego.

 

-Haruna...-El mencionado hace un ruido que indica que le ha oído, por muy distraído que esté ahora con como se le ha puesto la piel de gallina a su pareja- ¿Pasa algo?

 

El pelirrojo abre los ojos y mira por encima de su hombro; Natsuki está leyendo una revista, el último número de una de moda que trajo Shiki para “informarse” y que ha ido haciendo un recorrido entre los miembros (A Haruna le habría gustado ver a Jun explicando en su casa la presencia de una revista del tipo de moda que le gusta a _Shiki_ pero el pianista no suelta prenda), por mucho estudio que esté haciendo no cree que distraerlo un poquito reclamando su atención le vaya a causar perder por completo el estilo de la unit. Sus ojos se mueven hacia la mesa de café, donde descansa una bolsa blanca y algo manchada de grasa que el albino ha comprado en la vuelta a casa “porque es un día especial” (minutos después Haruna se daría cuenta de que era su regalo de cumpleaños, nunca había destacado por ser la gallina más inteligente del corral).

 

-Me apetece uno de esos -Señala la bolsa con la barbilla y Natsuki, que es un bendito, le acerca la bolsa entera. Haruna se tiene que reír, apretando la cintura del muchacho acomodado entre sus piernas para pegarlo más a él, si eso no le explica _por qué_ no quiere usar las manos, desiste- Ah~

 

El bajista hace un ruido (un “oh” concretamente, pero podría haber sido una “ah” o un “ya veo”, está lleno de sorpresas) y abre la bolsa, Haruna quiere convencerse de que hay un poco de vergüenza en la expresión que no puede ver bien, antes de sacar una de las delicias que ha comprado. Los donuts son siempre su gran favorito, su comida predilecta en general, y le digan lo que le digan es raro que lo cambie por otra cosa, mucho menos por el agujero del donut (“Es lo mismo” dijo Jun una vez, enarcando las cejas de esa manera rara para hacerte saber que te está juzgando, y si hubiese sido otra persona le habría retirado la palabra de ese momento y para siempre), pero Natsuki había sonreído de esa manera que da ganas de comérselo a él en vez de cualquier otra cosa mientras le mostraba la bolsa con las pelotitas de masa y no había tenido corazón para negarse a comer al menos una.

 

Lentamente lleva el dulce a los labios y Haruna hace un ruido de gusto al masticar lo que tiene en la boca, relleno de mermelada de fresa y puede que los rellenos no sean sus favoritos pero tiene que admitir que en este caso es perfecto. Se relame y se asoma un poco para comprobar la expresión de su novio, la mirada llena de cariño y casi hasta diría que amor, se desvía un segundo y fija sus ojos en la mano de Natsuki todavía en la misma posición, unos granitos de azúcar pegados a la yema de su pulgar, llamándole a hacer una tontería.

 

 

Las mejillas del muchacho están rojas cuando Haruna pasa la lengua por su dedo y siente que ha cumplido su cometido.

 

 

-Espero que podamos comprar lo mismo el año que viene ~

 


End file.
